


The Only Thing

by Burningchaos



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-17
Updated: 2006-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos





	The Only Thing

Angel’s weakness for Wesley hadn’t been something he’d counted on. His obsession with Buffy and the wistful desire for Cordy had distracted him enough to push it away and deny the burgeoning need.

With each passing day, the need grew harder and almost to persistent to deny. The way Wesley moved, the sound of his voice, the nervousness he used to have surrounding him in combat situations all demanded his attention.

Sometimes he could imagine digging his teeth into the long expanse of Wes’ neck. He could almost taste the blood spilling down his throat. Angel knew there would be nothing sweeter than feeling Wes’ surrender pounding through his veins.

Wes had a distinctive scent. It was earthy, slightly defiant and so heady it teased his control. What almost broke it was the sent of Wes’ blood. Whether it is from a wound, a scratch or a simple paper cut he could smell it long before he should have been able to.

The one thing holding him back, his only reason for holding on to every fragile thread of control was the fact Angelus wanted Wesley just as badly as he did. Angelus wanted to break Wes. He wanted to show Wes the thin line that hovers between pleasure and pain. He wanted to cross it repeatedly just to hear Wesley scream. Angel held out denying him conterpart the one person he wanted more than anyone he had ever known including Buffy and Darla.

He and Angelus shared one bond, they agreed on one single thing: the pain of loss and regret that tore through them every second of everyday since Wesley had died. It made Angel wish he had claimed the other man the way he had every night in his dreams since meeting him.


End file.
